Drake (Fate)
How Drake joined the Tourney She was summoned by Shinji and is the first servant that Hakuno's Servants fights. When she contracted to Shinji, she said to her master about being prepared to win or lose and always laugh at bad memories. She proclaims herself to be a hired gunsman and she will only work on the amount that Shinji offered. In the manga, Rider briefly fought against Gawain until Kirei Kotomine suggest them to stop. She is first encountered when Hakuno Kishinami and the servant was going to collect the first Cipher key. She briefly fought against Hakuno's servant until SE.RA.PH intervened. When Shinji hacked the arena to a treasure hunting event, he was hoping this would improve Profligate Pillaging skill and to satisfy Rider's comments about lack of treasury. In the elevator, Shinji suggested to Hakuno to surrender and work with him. However Rider believes a fixed game doesn't suit to her style. Eventually, she loses against Hakuno's servant, and Shinji blames Rider for being weak. She admits to her failings and calmly suggest to Shinji to accept his fate as they lose. She reminds Shinji about the conversation they had before contract as Master and Servant. She told him to be prepared, because a villain's final moments are laughably miserable. As she fades, she forced a smile toward Hakuno and hopes them to become stronger. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Drake sits in a kneeling position with her flintlock pistols at the ready. After the announcer calls her name Drake rides her rowboat at a fast-pace towards the camera and says "This is our first battle in quite some time!" Special Moves Smashed to Smithereens! (Neutral) Drake summons four cannons to fire shots at opponents. Only one can be deflected. Danse Macabre (Side) Drake dashes forward with four wild cutlass slashes. Arrrrgh! (Up) Drake jumps into the air with a fierce slash of her cutlass. Boarding Ship (Down) Drake rides her rowboat at a ramming speed. We'll See You to Davy Jones! (Hyper Smash) Based on her Fate/Extella Link Drive Skill. Drake summons a multitude of cannons including big ones then they fire a powerful cannon barrage at the opponent. Wild Hunt (Final Smash) Based on her Fate/Extella Link Nople Phantasm. Drake rides her rowboat into the opponent. If she hits, a cinematic plays where a number of airborne ships appears out of a storm. Drake runs on her flagship the Golden Hind saying "Carve my name into your memory as you die!" Reaching her bow, she announces "Temeroso el Draque!" While the cannons charge up, Drake shoots her pistols at the defenseless opponent while saying "I'm the woman who shot down the Sun!" then the ship's also rain fire on the opponent causing a nuclear-like explosion and the opponent is blown away. Bonus Costumes Rider_extra.png|Captain Drake PirateParty.png|Bikini Drake Fate_Extella_Link_DLC_Character_Costume_30.png|Western Drake Captain Drake Drake's first Bonus Costume is her normal Captain's outfit. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Drake without continuing. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Yohoho! You got y'erself Drake's captain outfit!" Then, highlight Drake and press Minus once. Bikini Drake Drake's second Bonus Costume is her bikini from the Pirates Party. To unlock, one must clear Beer Bottle Cut Level 2 with Drake. After the bottles are cut, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Get out y'er rum, Drake's bikini is open to ye'!" Then, highlight Drake and press Minus twice. Western Drake Drake's third Bonus Costume is her western costume from the Fate/Extella Link dlc. To unlock, one must pull off the Wild Hunt Final Smash on Pirate Ship with Drake. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Howdy me hearties! Drake's about to sheriff huntin' in her new western costume! Aargh!" Then, highlight Drake and press Mionus thrice. Victory Animation #Drake kicks open a treasure chest and finds but small gemstones. She says "That isn't nearly enough. Let's find the next treasure!" #Drake spins her pistols then the Golden Hind appears above her. She then says "Time to hand over your goods, if you don't wish to walk the plank!" #Drake juggles some diamonds and shoots them with her pistols saying "Looks like we took every last jewel and doubloon! This adventure was a GREAT success!" On-Screen Appearance Drake jumps off her pirate ship Golden Hind and says "You're dead if I land this... FIRE!" Trivia *Drake's rival is Zeus's stork son and friend of Donald Duck, Storkules. Category:Fate characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume